Izu
|officialillustrator = Wawako (わわこ) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = ゐづ |officialromajiname = Izu |officialnameinfo = |aka =井上泉 (Inoue Izumi, real name)Tweet about his real name |birthday = 23|birthmonth = 09|birthyear = 1996|birthref = Izu's information in Utattemita no Hon NEXT GENERATIONS magazineTweet about his age |status = Active |years = 2013-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = UCP4QyPybi43ui0C99SxpR_w izu channel |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 24684331 |mylist1 = 31251682 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1846175 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Mikaru, EVO+, Panaman, Risru, Araki |otheractivity = |country = }} Note: This sample is linked to the utaite's own upload on YouTube, as he has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga and his own channel on YouTube. Izu (ゐづ) is an who started singing in 2013. He is known for his strong voice which is easily noticed in hightone, though he can sing in a very wide range. He often sings with a clear vibrato and hoarse voice to bring more feeling into the songs with sad lyrics and slow melodies. Izu can sing well with English lyrics, since he often covers ONE OK ROCK songs, such as "Smiling Down" or the English version of "rain stops, good-bye" . Izu's most popular solo cover is "Takane no Hanako-san" with more than 245k views as of December 23rd, 2015. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of STUDIO GUIANA with Kakichoco, JubyPhonic, and Rachie * Vocal in Music Story Toumei no Symphony # (Released on March 16, 2016) List of Covered Songs (Your Voice) (2013.01.11) # "WAVE" (2013.01.17) (Deleted) # "Zairai Heroes" (Conventional Heroes) (2013.01.23) (Deleted) # "Albino" (2013.01.24) # "Nousou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) (2013.01.26) (Deleted) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) (2013.02.3) # "Boku no Shoumei" (2013.02.06) # "Sashirinohara" (2013.02.06) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.02.06) (Deleted) # "GLIDE" (2013.02.11) (Deleted) # "HEAVEN" (2013.02.19) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.22) (Deleted) # "Warae Chaudaro?" (Probably Would Laugh?) (2013.03.09) # "Ame to Asphalt" (Rain and Asphalt) (2013.05.02) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) (2013.05.07) (Deleted) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (Boy of Defeat) (2013.05.12) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.06.26) # "Otsukimi Recital" (Moon Viewing Recital) feat. Matsushita, Ayaponzu＊, +*mirin, Myusan, Akatin, kradness, Yunna, Yuro, Aratakiki, Ringo Azami, Limit, Cocolu, Ayan, *namirin, lino, Izu, kunkun, HaRuK@, Hiiragi Yuka, Yuikonnu and (2013.07.25) # "Smiling Down" (ONE OK ROCK song) (2013.08.13) # "World Lampshade" (2013.08.29) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.09.07) # "GOLD" feat. Bun, Buchikuro, Shack, Renge, Izu, Tomoya, Alke, Yumena*, iwa, Masasu, Arumaro, Tamatama, Doupan, Happiness and Secret (2013.12.06) # "rain stops, good-bye" -English ver.- (2013.12.08) # "Hashire" (Run) (2013.12.15) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) (2013.12.31) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) (2014.01.10) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (Blind Astronaut) (2014.01.30) # "Hajimari no Sayonara" (Beginning's Goodbye) feat. Kuufuku Shoujo and Izu (2014.02.12) # "Hope" (2014.02.23) # "Astronauts" (2014.03.08) # "Tobira Akete" (Love is an Open Door -Japanese ver.-) feat. Himeringo and Izu (2014.05.25) # "Close to you" (2014.06.05) # "Orion no Yume" (Dream of Orion) (2014.06.29) # "Anti Selector" (2014.08.11) # "Namae no nai Hoshi" (No Name Star) (2014.08.27) # "Hello/How Are You" -Acoustic ver.- (2014.09.13) # "Tokyo Eki" (Tokyo Station) (2014.09.15) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase to Shite mo" (It is Also as Your Happiness) (2014.10.06) # "Utautai no Uta" (Song I'd Like to Sing) (2014.10.23) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2014.11.12) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of Stars) (2014.12.09) # "Heart à la Mode" feat. Konoko and Izu (2014.12.16) # "Glasstic Heart" (Original with ) (2014.12.26) # "ZOO ~Ai wo Kudasai~" (~Please Love~) (2015.01.12) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Key of Ice) (2015.01.25) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.02.15) # "Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Train) feat. Izu, Kanseru and EVO+ (chorus) (2015.03.23) # "Asagao no Chiru Koro ni" (When the Morning Glory Falls) (2015.04.10) # "Balleriko" (Ballerina Girl) (2015.05.11) # "Connecting" ❀Flowers' edition feat. Izu, Houkago no Aitsu, Wolpis Kater, Ikasan, Mikaru, Risru, Kyaren. and Kurokumo (2015.05.27) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.06.15) # "Black★Rock Shooter" (2015.07.09) # "Last Last" feat. Izu and Panaman (chorus) (2015.07.26) # "StarRingChild" (2015.08.02) # "Takane no Hanako-san" (back number song) (2015.08.20) # "Let's take it someday" (ONE OK ROCK song) (2015.10.07) # "Puzzle" (2015.11.07) # "Diver" (2015.11.12) # "Cinderella Paradox" (2015.11.26) # "Be the light" (ONE OK ROCK song) (2015.12.05) # "Aoi Haru" (Blue Spring/back number song) (2015.12.25) # "Sayoko" (2016.01.14) # "Kimi no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Your Night Sky Patrol) (2016.01.23) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) -Piano ver.- (2016.02.28) # "Setagaya Night Safari" (2016.03.25) # "Alien Alien" (2016.04.10) # "One day" (One Piece OP13; Part of the Sping's Anison Tour 2016) (2016.04.30) (deleted) # "One day" (Re-up) (2016.05.07) # "Aimaisa Kaihi" (Disambiguation) (2016.05.22) # "Broken Future" (Original song) (2016.05.25) # "Ikkitousen" (Matchless Warriors) (2016.06.01) # "Kimagure Mercy" (Whimsical Mercy) feat. Araki and Izu (2016.06.21) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) -BAND Edition- (2016.06.26) # "Boku no Namae wo" (My Full Name) (2016.06.30) # "StratoStella" (2016.07.10) # "Rapunzel" (2016.07.18) # "from Y to Y" (2016.07.31) # "ODDS & ENDS" (supercell song) (2016.08.18) # "Sugar Guitar" (2016.09.05) # "Sparkle" (Kimi no Na wa. OST) (2016.09.09) (YT only) # "Just Be Friends" -Jazz-funk Arrange ver.- feat. Izu, Utau Oniisan, K:te, Jiro, and NORISTRY (2016.09.30) # "Wakusei Loop" (Planet Loop) (2016.11.12) # "Aoi Himawari" (2016.11.13) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbyes) (2016.12.01) # "Toumei no Symphony" (Original with 40mP; Music Story "Toumei no Symphony" theme song) feat. Izu (as Amamiya Touru) and kain (as Hoshino Akira) (2016.12.19) # "1/4th" (Original with Studio GUIANA) (2017.01.21) # "First Love" (Utada Hikaru song) -Short ver.- (2017.02.03) # "Raison d'être no Hana" (The Flower of Reason for Living) (2017.02.03) # "We Are English Ver." (One Ok Rock song) (2017.02.15) # "PLATONIC GIRL" feat. Araki and Izu (2018.07.13) }} Songs on TmBox Discography |track1title = Broken Future |track1info = |track1lyricist = Izu |track1composer = Shibasaki Hiroshi |track1arranger = |track2title = Setagaya Night Safari |track2info = |track2lyricist = MikitoP |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Shihatsu to Kafka |track3info = |track3lyricist = n-buna |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Ghost Rule |track4info = |track4lyricist = DECO*27 |track4composer = DECO*27 |track4arranger = |track5title = Glasstic Heart |track5info = |track5lyricist = ANDRIVEBOiz |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Chopin to Kouri no Hakken |track6info = |track6lyricist = Mafumafu |track6composer = Mafumafu |track6arranger = |track7title = Nishi e Iku |track7info = |track7lyricist = buzzG |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Perfect Seimei |track8info = |track8lyricist = Nayutan Hoshibito |track8composer = Nayutan Hoshibito |track8arranger = |track9title = Balleriko |track9info = |track9lyricist = MikitoP |track9composer = MikitoP |track9arranger = |track10title = Ikkitousen |track10info = |track10lyricist = Umetora |track10composer = |track10arranger = |track11title = Ao |track11info = |track11lyricist = |track11composer = |track11arranger = |track12title = Rappa no March |track12info = |track12lyricist = Karasuyasabou |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Yoake to Hotaru |track13info = |track13lyricist = n-buna |track13composer = |track13arranger = |track14title = Traveler |track14info = |track14lyricist = ANDRIVEBOiz |track14composer = |track14arranger = }} Gallery Illust. by Shijima Yashiro (しじまやしろ) |GOLD Toyama Izu.png|Izu (right) as seen in "GOLD" |Izu hibikase.png|Izu as seen in his TmBox Illust. by himself |Izu NSP.png|Izu as seen in "NicoNico Summer Poetry" Illust. by antera |Izu RL.jpg|Izu in real life, as seen in his Vine |Izu by ETTE.png|Izu as seen in his Twitter banner Illust. by ETTE |Factor Izu.png|Izu as seen in "FACTOR" Illust. by Amane (あまね) |Izu 1st album limited pin badge design.png|Izu's limited badges for his 1st album -First press edition- |Izu A025422.png|Izu as seen on Victor Entertainment Artist page Illust. by Nanakawa (ナナカワ) }} Trivia * He lives in Hyogo.Twitter Info * He can draw well.Izu showed his art on Twitter * Izu raises a cat and a dog. Izu played with his pets * His idol is Taka-san from ONE OK ROCK. * Izu's real name can be read Inoue Izumi and he uses the kanji character 井上 泉 to write his name as a member of Studio Guiana, although the true kanji character in his name Izumi is different with 泉. External Links * Twitter * TmBox * Vine